gleethe_new_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
What Makes You Beautiful/Time Of Our Life
What Makes You Beautiful/Time Of Our Life '''is a mashup of the two songs '''What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction ''and '''Time Of Our Life '''by ''Big Time Rush.It will be sung by TBA and TBA with The Melodic Notes' Boys in Mash It Together Lyrics Oh oh woah Oh oh woah Oh oh woah Oh oh woah You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door Don't need make-up, (I'm looking at you) To cover up, (You're looking at me) Something about you's got me goin' crazy Everyone else in the room can see it, (Don't worry about a thing) Everyone else but you, (Don't worry girl) Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Can't fight how I'm feeling inside You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you (feels right girl just give me a sign) You don't know oh,oh You don't know you're beautiful She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest Oh oh woah Oh oh woah So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why You're being shy, Girl you're so fly Knew from the minute that I looked in your eyes I'm into you no one else compare to you just do what you do Everyone else but you Don't worry girl Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, (Oh oh oh woah) If only you saw (Oh oh oh woah) what I can see (Oh oh oh woah) you'll understand why (Oh oh oh woah) I want you so desperately (Oh oh oh woah) (Oh oh oh woah) Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, (Oh oh oh woah) You don't know, (Oh oh oh woah) Oh, oh, (Oh oh oh woah) You don't know you're beautiful, (Oh oh oh woah) She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest Beautiful Beautiful, (Na na na na na na na na na na) Unusual (Na na na na na na na na na na) the prettiest thing (Na na na na na na na na na na) She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing (Na na na na na na na na na na) Something about you's got me going crazy Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, No we don't have to leave tonight You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Can't fight Oh oh oh woah how I'm feeling inside Oh oh oh woah The way that you flip your hair (Oh oh oh woah) gets me overwhelmed, (Oh oh oh woah) But when you smile (Oh oh oh woah) It feels right girl just give me a sign You don't know, (Oh oh oh woah) Oh oh, (Oh oh oh woah) You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I could see She's beautiful,unusual You'll understand why I want you (She's beautiful,unusual) so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe She's beautiful,unusual Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, (She's beautiful,unusual) You don't know, (She's beautiful,unusual) Oh oh You don't you know you're beautiful oh oh (She's beautiful,unusual) You don't know you're beautiful (She's beautiful,unusual) the prettiest Video Category:Mash-Ups Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Performed by The Melodic Notes' Boys